User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Klonoa Respect Thread
Note: Don't expect every single character from the series to be mentioned in this respect thread because this verse has overwhelming number of characters on top of that a good number of them have no feats so mentioning them would serve no purpose but yeah don't expect everything to be mentioned at all....That's All Folks ''' 'Hello guys i'm SuperBearNeo and today i'm gonna give you quite possibly the biggest Klonoa Respect Thread you've seen to date...This series is pretty interesting and doesn't get too much attention so today im gonna showcase the power this verse encompasses...Sit back and enjoy the offical Klonoa Respect Thread Klonoa Okay to start off this respect thread lets talk about the main protagonist of this series Klonoa...Klonoa is immensly powerful and you wouldn't normally see this based on his cute apperance but anyways lets get into the feats In Klonoa of The Wind (aka Klonoa in the US) Klonoa was able to defeat a nightmarish entity named Nahatomb who is pure nightmares incarnate and was so powerful he can literally end the entire Klonoa verse with ease...Now this is important because it should be noted that Klonoa does in fact have a Multiverse as a matter of fact it literally is said to have billions of Dreams Now something important i forgot to go over is the function of dreams and what they are in the klonoa verse...Well you see in Klonoa dreams are entire Universes and they even function like real universes as shown in the Klonoa comic known as Noctis Sol Another feat that Klonoa was able to do was in Klonoa 2 he was able to defeat The King of Sorrow who in cannon is superior to '''EVERY '''threat Klonoa has faced so far this would easily place him above the likes of Nahatomb and Bagoo (Don't Worry i'll get to them later) who were already powerful enough as it so yeah that gives you an idea on how poweful The King of Sorrow is So in conclusion Klonoa is easily a '''Multiverse Level+' entity Nahatomb Now it's time to move on to Nahatomb himself...Nahatomb is the very concept of Nightmares itself in fact he's fueled by everyone worse nightmares and that's pretty much is main power source As stated before Nahatomb is capable of destroying reality itself and would have done so if Klonoa and gang hadn't interfered with the process...Another thing worth mentioning is it's apparent that Nahatomb has an entire dimension contained inside his chest which is unquanfitiable but still worth mentioning Another feat Nahatomb has was in klonoa Hero's he was going to destroy the moon itself which is Moon Level and it should be noted that this was a VERY weakened Nahatomb so yeah at the minimum he's Moon Level So in conclusion Nahatomb is as well Multiverse Level+ The King of Sorrow Now it's time to get on to the 2nd strongest character in the Klonoa verse...The King of Sorrow is the king of the long lost kingdom of sorrow In his fight with Klonoa The King of Sorrow was able to create a parallel world this would make him atleast Universe Level+ on top of this The King of Sorrow was also going to destroy the world itself which referred to the Dream itself and this can be further backed up since world is often used to describe dreams in the Klonoa verse but where is power comes from is the fact he's confirmed to be the strongest enemy Klonoa has faced even including Nahatomb,Tenebraes Hue and Bagoo so based on that he's atleast Multiverse Level+ ''' So In Conclusion The King of Sorrow is '''Multiverse Level+ Bagoo Bagoo is the ancient god of despait that is intend on wreking havoc on all dreams and realities Bagoo is immensly powerful according to himself he was going to steal all the dreams in the Klonoa verse and turn them into monsters meaning that via Reality Warping he easily ranks at Multiverse Level+ on top of that Bagoo shown that he was able to possess entities as well as shown when he possessed the emporer and last thing i have to mention about him is the fact that he is able to create avatars of himself and can choose to manifest his true body at his will So In Conclusion Bagoo is Multiverse Level+ '''via Reality Warping (Sorry that was short it's just that Bagoo doesn't have many feats) Tenebrae Hue Tenebrae Hue is dream gatherer who is aiming towards gaining control over Phantomile and Lunatea Tenebrae Hue was able to gain the power of Noctis Sol which controls all dreams and even the balance of everything in the Klonoa Verse which contains Billions of dreams/realities within itself and based on this Tenebrae would easily be ranked as '''Multiverse Level+ So In Conclusion Tenebrae Hue is Multiverse Level+ 'The End ' That's All for now i hope you liked this respect thread because the Klonoa series a very interesting and deserves much more attention then it gets Category:Blog posts